A Clean Start
by Cuda77
Summary: After a wonderful night at Prom, Pyrrha and Ruby return home and begin their new relationship by sharing a shower together. Alternate ending to Chapter 19 of "The Other Side" by NobleMETA.


**Author's Note #1:** This story is an alternate extended scene from Chapter 19 of The Other Side by NobleMETA. If you haven't yet read it, I highly recommend giving it a read because for my money, it is the absolute best Pyrrha x Ruby story on this website. This story is being published with the full consent of the author to do so.

 _ **RWBY and all the characters within are the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Productions, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Gray Haddock and the late Monty Oum. The Other Side is the intellectual property of NobleMETA. I am not being compensated in any way for this story and wrote it merely for entertainment purposes.**_

* * *

It wasn't too long before Pyrrha realized that they were home, and she knew immediately what it was that she wanted to do. She went down to her room and took off the dress, hanging it up so that it didn't get any dirtier than it already was. Once she was out of the dress, she grabbed a towel and ran up to the shower. As she opened the door, she almost walked in on Ruby as she was about to jump in too.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha nearly shouted. Taiyang had gone to sleep immediately, so Pyrrha tried to keep her voice down. "I didn't realize you were in there."

"No no, I should be sorry," Ruby replied. "Should have realized that you wanted to shower, you know, since you're hair looks purple."

"Wait, really?" Pyrrha said, all but running into the bathroom to look into the mirror. Ruby barely had enough time to cover herself up before Pyrrha jumped in. Normally it wouldn't be much of an issue for Ruby to have Pyrrha in the bathroom with her in such a way. Now that they were dating though, it was much different, but Ruby knew that it would change with time. "Oh god, this is going to take an hour to get out."

"Do you want to jump into the shower first?" Ruby offered.

"You sure?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't want to make you wait since you were pretty much up here first."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure you need one more than I do right now," Ruby said. "I mean, you're covered in Kool-aid, why wouldn't you need one?"

Smiling, Pyrrha gave Ruby a chaste kiss. "You're really the best, you know that?" Pyrrha said as she walked towards the shower.

Ruby, gave her a smile before walking out the door and letting Pyrrha use the shower. Before she could reach it though, Pyrrha grabbed her arm and held her back for a second. "Do you er, you know, want to uh…"

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Do you want to, you know, join me in the shower?" Pyrrha asked, her face turning redder than her hair. Hearing the question, Ruby's face turned red as well. "I, figured I could, you know, use some help with my hair and…yeah I'll shut up now."

"Are…are you serious?" Ruby asked hoarsely. Pyrrha giggled as Ruby cleared her throat. "Like, are you for real asking to shower with me?"

"I, uh, I mean yeah I would like to," said Pyrrha meekly. "But I know we just got together and that would be moving way too fast and I should stop talking now because you probably think I'm a pervert."

"No!" Ruby replied a little louder than she intended. She and Pyrrha both froze and listened carefully for any noise from Taiyang but the house remained silent. Ruby let out the breath she was holding and turned to face Pyrrha again. "What I meant to say is I don't think you're a pervert at all. You're not a bad person because you want to see me naked. Especially since I kinda wanna see you like that too. If you for real want to do this, I'm down."

"R-really? You're sure?" Pyrrha asked in surprise, unable to believe that her motormouth hadn't just wrecked how Ruby felt about her hours into their relationship. Ruby nodded enthusiastically with an excited smile on her face. "Okay, but I think we should set some ground rules for this so we don't go too far too fast."

"That sounds fair," replied Ruby. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Pyrrha began slowly, thinking hard about what boundaries she wanted to set, "I think we should try to stick with kisses and hugs as much as we can. We can help wash each other but let's keep our hands away from breasts and groins for now. Is there anything you can think of?"

"Um, no I think you covered everything," answered Ruby after she thought about it for a moment. "So, is that it? Should we do this?"

"I think so," said Pyrrha with her eyes dancing in excitement. The two women stood looking at each other, not moving or saying anything for a few seconds. Finally, Pyrrha piped up, "So, how should we start this?"

"Would you be okay with getting undressed first?" Ruby murmured softly. Pyrrha noticed how nervous Ruby suddenly looked as she kept looking away and shuffling her feet on the carpet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she took her girlfriend's hand. "If you want to do this some other time, we can. I don't want to push you into this."

"No, I definitely want to," said Ruby with renewed confidence. "I just would feel kinda weird being naked all by myself. But if you were first, it would be easier for me. Is that weird?"

"Not at all," Pyrrha replied warmly. "If that's what would make you more confident, I will happily accommodate that." Pyrrha smiled down at Ruby who gave her a toothy grin in return. Pyrrha then stepped back and undid her towel, letting it fall to the bathroom floor. She now stood in her strapless black bra and underwear. Ruby's knees went weak and she grabbed onto the sink to keep herself from toppling over. Pyrrha went to undo her bra but Ruby quickly moved in to stop her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Would it be okay if I made this last for a little bit, though?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Ruby, we've seen each other like this before," Pyrrha teased.

"Yeah, but I've never gotten to enjoy it, you know? I've never gotten to just look at all of you like this and appreciate how beautiful you are." Pyrrha's heart leapt into her throat and she felt her whole body go warm. She reached out from behind her back and wrapped Ruby up in a powerful embrace. Ruby smiled and pressed her face against Pyrrha's chest and listened to her heart jumping around like a superball.

"Thank you, Ruby," whispered Pyrrha. Ruby felt something wet drip onto her shoulder and looked up to see tears falling from Pyrrha's eyes.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine," replied Pyrrha as she dabbed away her eyes. "Those were happy tears. I don't know if I can fully show you how much it means to me that you think I'm beautiful. Growing up, I was never allowed to feel beautiful by my mother. Anytime I came home with a cute new outfit or pretty makeup, she'd call me a slut and ugly and make me feel so worthless.

"I always thought you were beautiful, Pyrrha," said Ruby softly as she gazed into Pyrrha's shimmering green eyes. "Even before I fell in love with you I knew that you were practically a goddess. And I intend to treat you like one. But let's not focus on the past now. Right now is more important."

"Yes, absolutely," agreed Pyrrha. "What happened happened and I can't change that. All that matters is that now I'm free from that and that we have each other." Ruby nodded vigorously and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Pyrrha. Pyrrha grinned and angled her head so she could kiss Ruby deeper. As Pyrrha slipped her tongue inside her mouth, Ruby reached up Pyrrha's back and clutched onto her shoulders. Ruby felt goosebumps erupting under her fingers on Pyrrha and spread all the way down her back. Pyrrha held onto Ruby by the small of her back while her other hand found its way into her black hair. Ruby moaned softly into Pyrrha's mouth as Pyrrha gently began massaging her scalp.

Feeling tired of straining so hard to reach Pyrrha, Ruby backed herself against the sink and hoisted herself up onto it. Her doing this caused their kiss to be broken and Pyrrha pouted a little about that but Ruby quickly made it up to her by diving into her neck and lavishing it with kisses. Pyrrha closed her eyes and focused entirely on the sensation of Ruby's lips against her skin. It was one thing to be told she was beautiful but Ruby was doing an outstanding job of making her feel beautiful right then. Pyrrha was so distracted by Ruby's lips roaming around her neck and collarbones that she didn't even notice Ruby had finally undone her bra and let it fall to the floor until the terry cloth of Ruby's robe brushed against her nipples.

"Ruby," gasped Pyrrha breathlessly as Ruby gently sucked on the side of her neck, "this is amazing but we really should hop in the shower soon. It's getting kinda chilly in here."

"Suit yourself," breathed Ruby into Pyrrha's ear as seductively as she could manage. "But you need to undress me first." Pyrrha happily obliged and undid Ruby's towel. As it fluttered to the ground, Pyrrha understood why Ruby wanted a chance to ogle her earlier. She'd caught brief glances of Ruby naked before but they were quickly ended by embarrassed apologies and covered eyes. But now that she was sitting in front of Pyrrha completely exposed, Pyrrha intended to savor the sight and imprint it on her brain forever.

As Pyrrha raked her eyes across Ruby body, Ruby reached down to tug down Pyrrha's underwear so they were both finally nude. "You are so beautiful, Ruby," Pyrrha finally said thickly, battling a sudden lack of moisture in her mouth.

"I bet I'll look even better all wet," replied Ruby with a wink. Pyrrha took a second to get her brain functioning again but finally nodded and turned towards the tub. As Pyrrha busied herself with preparing the water, Ruby looked down at her body. She'd never found it terribly impressive, especially in comparison to people like Pyrrha or Yang. Her boobs were small and while she was thin, she had a little extra flab on her tummy that she wasn't proud of. But that's what being addicted to cookies will get you and Ruby wasn't about to give those up anytime soon. It completely blew her mind that Pyrrha found her attractive, let alone beautiful as she'd just described her. Ruby smiled to herself as she realized just how lucky she was to have someone like Pyrrha for a girlfriend.

"Come test this and see if it's okay," called Pyrrha over the running water. Ruby hopped off the sink and walked over to the tub. She placed her hand under the faucet and cringed slightly.

"It's a little hotter than I'm used to," said Ruby as she shook her hand out to try and dispel the heat. "But if this is what you need, I can manage. After you." Pyrrha obliged and stepped inside the shower, immediately ducking her head under the water. Ruby followed behind her and closed the curtain behind her. Ruby looked up to see Pyrrha with her head arched back, trying to get all of her hair wet while the water cascaded over her shoulders and down her body. As she stared at the most erotic thing she'd ever seen in her life, Ruby's brain went numb and her mouth fell open.

"Yuck, this is so gross," complained Pyrrha as she tried to get her fingers through the sticky mess her hair had become. "It's going to take days to get this all out. Let me know if you need to get under here, okay?" Ruby didn't answer as she was still catatonically watching Pyrrha as she bathed herself. Pyrrha peeked her eyes open to see what Ruby was doing and gave a hearty laugh when she saw how mesmerized she was. "Enjoying the show, love?"

"Huh, what?" Ruby stammered as she finally came back to her senses. "Oh, uh yeah, it's great." Pyrrha laughed again and gave Ruby a quick kiss for being so adorable. Ruby blushed and traded places with Pyrrha, letting the hot water assist her in waking up out of the stupor she was in. Pyrrha reached for her shampoo bottle but stopped as she noticed the pink one next to it. Letting her curiosity overtake her, Pyrrha grabbed the other bottle instead and took a smell, finding a delightful strawberry fragrance.

"Hey, is this your shampoo? The strawberry one?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, that's mine," confirmed Ruby. "Why?"

"Would you be okay if I tried it out? It smells wonderful."

"Yeah, sure. Help yourself."

Pyrrha squeezed a healthy dollop into her hand and began massaging the shampoo into her long red hair. She knew that it was probably a hopeless endeavor to try and get her hair completely clean of the Kool-Aid tonight so she might as well make the best of it. And if she could keep catching faint smells of Ruby, that would make up for all the damage that had been done.

"Could you pass me my shampoo, please, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she reached blindly behind her.

"Oh no, if we're going to shower together, we're going to do this right," replied Pyrrha with a mischievous edge to her voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked apprehensively. Pyrrha responded by pulling Ruby back so her head was out of the water's flow and her back was pressed against Pyrrha's front. Pyrrha then squeezed a fresh burst of shampoo into her hand before beginning to rub it in Ruby's hair herself. Ruby's body nearly turned to jelly as her scalp was rubbed by Pyrrha and she let out a long, relaxed sigh. Pyrrha smiled at Ruby's enjoyment as she diligently worked on cleaning the smaller woman's hair.

Once she was satisfied with her work, Pyrrha shuffled the two of them forward so they were once again under the water and they began rinsing their hair out. Ruby finished first due to her shorter hair and the lack of grape punch in it so she began lathering her body up with soap while Pyrrha tended to her hair.

"Hey Pyrrha, since you're here, could you help me wash my back?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Ruby," replied Pyrrha. "Just give me one quick second." Ruby finished getting herself soaped up as Pyrrha rinsed out the last bit of shampoo. Ruby handed Pyrrha the bar of soap and turned around so her back was to Pyrrha. Then Ruby heard a clatter on the floor and Pyrrha said, "Whoops, butterfingers. Dropped the soap."

Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Pyrrha bending over trying to grab the bar but also wiggling her hips as she did. Ruby let out an aroused groan as she stared at Pyrrha's magnificent ass and Pyrrha looked up at her with a wicked glint in her eyes. "You dropped it on purpose, didn't you?" Ruby accused. "You just wanted to get me all hot and bothered."

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Pyrrha as innocently as she could. "I would never do such a thing." Ruby shot Pyrrha a glare as she straightened back up with the soap back in her possession. Pyrrha lathered her hands up and softly began applying it to Ruby's back. Ruby went limp again as Pyrrha's hands explored her skin. The woman must be magic to make every touch feel so incredible like that, Ruby mused to herself. Once her work was done, Ruby scooted around Pyrrha to rinse herself off while Pyrrha grabbed her own body wash. But before she could start, Ruby snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Oh no, you're not doing that," said Ruby as she leered at Pyrrha. "You washed my hair so now I get to wash you. Fair is fair." Pyrrha shrugged in acceptance, finding no faults in Ruby's logic. She turned around as Ruby popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount of soap into her hand. She then began mimicking what Pyrrha had done when she cleaned her but Ruby made sure to scrub a little harder since Pyrrha's skin also was affected by the Kool-Aid.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and zoned out, letting the feeling of Ruby's nimble hands on her skin envelop her senses. There was no way this night really happened, right? She was still in bed asleep and the Prom still needed to happen. This was all just a glorious dream and Ruby really didn't declare her love for her and kiss her and dance with her and tell her how beautiful she was and bathe her. Pyrrha was going to wake up in the morning and realize none of it really happened. But then she remembered that it did all happen and this was really happening. All of her dreams were really coming true.

Having finished with Pyrrha's back, Ruby thought of what to do next since Pyrrha appeared to be too lost in her head to object to anything. Growing bold, Ruby slid her hands lower and grabbed two handfuls of Pyrrha's butt. That managed to wake Pyrrha up, though and she let out a shriek of surprise.

"Ruby! I thought we agreed no inappropriate touching!" Pyrrha scolded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself," said an ashamed Ruby. "It's just so nice and you were teasing me with it and I wasn't thinking clearly and now I've gone and ruined everything and I'm such a lousy girlfriend and—"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Ruby," interrupted Pyrrha, suddenly quite alarmed at where Ruby's babbling escalated to. "I was mostly joking, sweetie. I really didn't mind all that much. I just set those boundaries so we didn't do something extreme like end up having sex. One little grope of my butt isn't going to break that. And listen to me," Pyrrha took Ruby's face in her hands and made her look into Pyrrha's eyes. "I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful girlfriend. You're already the sweetest, kindest, most pleasant and most caring person I've ever met. I already am hopelessly in love with you so just keep being yourself and I know we'll work out just fine, okay?"

"Okay, thanks. And sorry again," whimpered Ruby guiltily. "Um, would you be okay if I washed your front?"

"You may indeed. But I'm warning you now," said Pyrrha while she shook her finger in a mock threatening way, "if you try anything, you will suffer the consequences. Yang's already told me where all your ticklish spots are.

Ruby's eyes widened and she whispered in horror, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I absolutely would," Pyrrha said with a malicious smile on her face. Ruby gulped and refreshed her supply of soap as Pyrrha turned around to face her. Ruby got down on her knees and started delicately washing Pyrrha's legs and feet. Pyrrha's mind went back to something Ruby said earlier about wanting to treat her like a goddess and she certainly felt Ruby was meeting that end of the bargain at the moment. Ruby was washing her with such care that Pyrrha felt like a priceless statue from the ancient world having all her grime scrubbed away.

Having finished with Pyrrha's legs, Ruby moved up her body to her torso and resumed her efforts, taking extra care to not tickle Pyrrha. Pyrrha reached down and once again submerged her hands into Ruby's hair. That finally got Ruby to relax again as Pyrrha could tell how stressed Ruby had gotten when she thought she'd upset her. On one hand, it was comforting to know just how deeply Ruby cared about wanting this to work. But she also hoped Ruby would be able enjoy being with her and not be paranoid about hurting her.

Suddenly Ruby had placed her hands on Pyrrha's hips and pressed her lips to her stomach. "I love you so much, Pyrrha," said Ruby faintly from the floor, punctuating her statement with another tender kiss. "I love every inch of you inside and out." Another kiss. "You are the most beautiful, perfect thing ever created." More kisses from Ruby and Pyrrha was having to fight back tears. Slowly, Ruby kissed her way up Pyrrha's abdomen, right up her sternum and around her jaw until Ruby reached her lips. Pyrrha welcomed her there with a fiery kiss, trying to get past Ruby's mouth and down to her very soul.

"I love you, Ruby Rose," whispered Pyrrha softly against Ruby's lips. "Thank you for the most incredible night I've ever had in my life. I will never forget tonight for as long as I live."

"It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Ruby said breathily, her face the picture of serene bliss. "Are you all done with your shower?"

"I think so for tonight. I can tell my hair isn't going to get fixed like this so I probably shouldn't waste the water to try. Tomorrow I'll look up better remedies to get this junk out of my hair for good." Ruby nodded in agreement and turned the faucet off. The two stepped outside onto the rug and grabbed their towels. Due to being smaller and having less hair, Ruby finished first and secured her towel around herself as she picked up her discarded clothes. She then pulled Pyrrha down for one final searing kiss before leaving.

"Good night Pyrrha, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Ruby. Sleep well and sweet dreams, my darling."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

With one final peck on the lips goodbye, Ruby dashed out the door and down the hall to her room to get in her pajamas. Pyrrha stopped for a moment to sit down on the toilet and reflect on the night. She still had trouble believing it had really happened. But she knew that once she woke up tomorrow, Ruby would be there and she'd smile and give her a hug and kiss and tell her she loved her again. It finally felt like she had recovered fully from everything that had happened. Her mother was out of her life, her father was back in it moreso than he'd ever been before and the girl she'd pined after for so long loved her back too. Pyrrha smiled happily to herself, knowing this was truly a fresh start to her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:** I started writing this before the finale to Volume 3. And I really wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this or not after what happened. But ultimately, I decided I'd rather not let the time I put into writing it be for nothing. I hope that this has given you even the briefest moment of happiness after the tragedy that happened in Chapter 12. I know most everyone is hurting in some fashion from what happened so hopefully stories like this or  The Other Side can help heal the wounds we're still hurting from.

 **Author's Note #3:** Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
